


Stealing once More

by Red_Talon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tim Drake, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is my first fic so that's kinda why it's so eh, Tim Drake-centric, also i can't tag, he can't catch a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Talon/pseuds/Red_Talon
Summary: In all honesty, he shouldn’t be shocked.Here he is, broken and completely useless. Trapped because he was overconfident and thought maybe he could do this alone. His body ached at the bruises blossoming on his skin, at the broken bones, and at the steady feeling of his blood leaving his body. It all hurt so much yet at the same time was so dull. He didn’t really know how that worked. He sighed, only to be startled into a painful coughing fit as his lungs protested the movement. How did he end up here…Part of my own Teen Titans AU - Red Apocalypse. As such it will make more sense as the story progresses.





	Stealing once More

In all honesty, he shouldn’t be shocked.

Here he is, broken and completely useless. Trapped because he was overconfident and thought maybe he could do this alone. His body ached at the bruises blossoming on his skin, at the broken bones, and at the steady feeling of his blood leaving his body. It all hurt so much yet at the same time was so dull. He didn’t really know how that worked. He sighed, only to be startled into a painful coughing fit as his lungs protested the movement. How did he end up here… 

Right. He had planned to meet in secret with an informant about a new drug stirring up Gotham. In order to see them though, he had to turn off his comms and trackers so he was fully alone. He knew it was stupid but this case was eluding him for so long. He’d have done anything to get it finished, even if it meant putting his own life in danger so that others wouldn’t suffer.

Then the clown appeared.

Now he’s been beat with his own bo-staff with taunts and laughter in his ears and a bomb left as a final gift. How ironic, he’s going to die just like the man he replaced. Stolen another thing from him once more, the title as Robin and now. Now he’s stolen Jason’s own death. He’d laugh if he thought he could, despite how morbid it seems. His ribs cracked at every shaky breath he made, he wanted to scream. He couldn’t though.

His eyes land on the ticking clock, the number steadily dwindling down.

15

14

13

He should have known to not be so careless. Bruce would be so disappointed. Will be so disappointed. His heart clenches at the thought as long held tears take their turn to drip down his bruised cheek. Another apprentice dead, he’s failed Batman. He wonders if he’ll get like he used to be, more aggressive. He probably will. He’ll never get another Robin again after this.  
He hopes Bruce won’t drive himself to an early grave over him.

12

11

10

This is going to destroy Dick, he’d already lost one sibling. Then again are he and Dick brothers? Maybe he was just being nice as some kind of way to repent for how he treated Jason… it makes sense after all. He didn’t like a second Robin, why like a third? Then he bashed at himself mentally, he needed to stop thinking of him so horribly. The man was doing his best and now… he’ll be hurt again.  
He hopes Dick will be able to move on again.

9

8

7

6

His eyes slip shut. None of them could find him now anyways, he made sure of it. Like a fool. He played into the clown’s hand and now he’s another tally to the Dead Robin’s list. He felt guilty about forcing others to deal with this, but he was calm. He’s accepted.

No one was coming for him.

1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, my first little fic thing so it's super incredibly short. I've roleplayed for years but writing? Not exactly my specialty.  
Despite that I hope it turned out well.


End file.
